


The usual, Potter?

by Isinuyasha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Cats, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Digital Art, Fanart, H/D Erised 2019, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-01-04 19:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isinuyasha/pseuds/Isinuyasha
Summary: Draco is pretty sure that there's more to Harry's frequent visits to the coffee shop he works at than just getting his daily caffeine fix.





	The usual, Potter?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anemonen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemonen/gifts).

> Dear anemonen, when I saw your prompt there were a few things that immediately caught my eye, one of them being "coffee shops". I love Coffeeshop!AUs and wanted to put my love for the trope into this piece. I hope it can fulfill some of your wishes! Apart from that, I also loved your wish for a large cast, which is why I tried to include more characters than usual. I really hope this will meet your expectations and brighten your day even for a short moment.

[](https://imgur.com/yyIPN2F)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for viewing! You can show your appreciation for the artist in a comment below. ♥
> 
> This artwork is part of HD Erised, an on-going anonymous fest. The artist will be revealed January 10th.


End file.
